Dauntless
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: Peter. A sweet-looking boy with a twisted soul. He hates everything that can make him weak. And love... This is only a weakness to him. A forbidden feeling that he banned, that he never want to feel. He swore to never fall in love. Never. But what is this strange feeling rising within him at the view of this strange Erudite girl? Peter X OC, follow storyline.


**Hello! I love Peter way too much, the reason of this fic. Don't say he is OOC here: In the book, it's written that he looks super sweet. So he is looking super sweet for now. Some thing will change fromt the book, but not too much. Well I think.**

**Enjoy!**

I waited patiently in the room, waiting for the aptitude test. It freaked me out. Today was the day where all the sixteen years olds were doing this test. Scary, when you don't know what can happen. I looked around me, to see my friends, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Li Ming Wang, Ling Yao Wang, Socorro Avierdechi, Scoheen Standish, Angelo Anddoreta and Irinushka Braginski. We were eight Erudite, waiting to know in which faction we belonged. Li Ming and Ling Yao were twins. I shook my head, and then take a look at everyone else in the room. A blond Abnegation girl was there with an almost identical guy next to her. Will, another Erudite, along with Edward and Myra, were sat next to us waiting nervously. More far, I saw an ugly Candor girl next to another, but less, ugly guy, also from Candor and one with shining hairs. The third was also from Candor. I only see his back. But when a random person from Abnegation called some random people, he stood up. I didn't hear the name; I was too much concentrate on my contemplation of his hairs. He turned and our looks met. His eyes were a beautiful dark shade of green. They looked innocent and he briefly smiled at me. My heart fluttered. Why did he smile at me? We don't know each other's! Maybe he smiled at someone else. Yeah, it's that. Totally.

"Hey! Did you see that guy? He is so cute!" Li Ming said, looking at the guy's back.

"Sorry but I am not into guys, LiMi!" said Gilbert. LiMi was Li Ming nickname while mine was RiRi or Rin, sometimes RingRing. Gilbert one was simply Gil, Ling Yao was Yao or Ling. For Scoheen and Socorro, it was Cohen and RoRo. Iri was for Irinushka, Gelo for Angelo.

Iri and RoRo had already passed. They were rather pale. Something bad must had happened…. Scoheen and Gilbert were called right after the guy with shiny hair. Then Yao and LiMi were gone. Gelo went with Will and I went with Myra.

I wasn't a close friend to Myra. At all. Our family never had liked each other's, nor the one of Edward and mine. Therefore, when we were a bit younger, we did everything to piss off each other. Then we grew up, more mature I guess and just went away from this fight, even if we didn't become friends. I still hate them anyway. Family grudge is hard to go away.

We were separate when I was push in a room. The walls were made with mirrors, reflecting my every move. I looked at my reflection; my pale brown hair were waist-length and curly. My blue-green eyes stared back at mine. I was short and thin, somewhat curvy. Delicate features accompanied a pale porcelain skin. I sighed and looked around.

A white chair stood in the middle, with one near where an Abnegation dude was sat.

"I'm Devon." He said.

"Ring Sakura." I respond.

"Please, take a seat." He continued. The guy wore the same grey clothes as the normal Abnegation persons. His blond hair was cut shorts and his grey eyes were following me as I sat in the chair. "Everything will be alright, don't worry." He continued, putting electrode on my head. He pulled others string, putting them in a machine or elsewhere. Then, he gave me a glass containing a transparent liquid.

"What's that?" I asked bluntly.

"Something need for the test. Drink it, nothing bad will happen." He said. I nodded, drinking it. I lightly choke on it before drifting to sleep. I woke up a room with a table. A knife and a cheese are on it. I looked around. No one was there.

"_Choose." _Softly said a voice, Devon's one.

"Choose what?" I replied.

"_The cheese or the knife." _

Alright… But if I need the cheese and don't need the knife and I take the knife, what does it do? And if it's the knife I need and I take the cheese?

Simple. Take both.

I took both the knife and the cheese. Then, I heard a deep growl beside me. I saw a giant dog growling at me, saliva dripping from his mouth. Alright… Dogs don't like cheese. A knife… That can kill the dog. Easily. Stab right in the head. But why doing so? Dogs like when we care of them. Play with them and all. Using this may help me…

I jumped on the table going to the other way. The dog hopped on it as well while I jumped off of it, landing on the floor. Then, I passed a hand in the fur of the dog, soothing him. The dog calmed down, licking my face with his tongue. I laughed quietly. No need to kill a dog.

Then, I saw a little girl, so cute in her pink dress and her hair up in a ponytail. But the dog growled after her, ready to jump on her. Without thinking, I stabbed the dog with the knife. Afterward, I looked at the little girl whose eyes were wide open in shock.

"Here, a cheese." I said, before giving her the food. Then, everything changed. I was standing in a bus, more precisely in the alley. A man was reading a newspaper, with a face which I felt that I knew. The man saw me and stood up.

"Do you know that guy?" he asked me, pointing to the newspaper. It was written **A dangerous murderer arrested**. I looked at the picture which showed a guy. I saw his brown hair and blue-grey eyes, which reminded me of…

"Renan… Why my brother would do such a thing?" I whispered. The man smiled when I realized that I said it out loud.

….

I woke up in the room, Devon beside me. He was frowning deeply. He unplugs the electrode. I wait for him to say something. Or maybe was I supposed to say something?

"Sorry, I'll come back soon." He said before leaving. I looked at him as he disappeared, startled. Something wrong happened or what?

After a few minutes, he came back, looking nervous.

"Your results are not concluding." He said.

"What?" I mumbled. I don't want to become factionless!

"You know, each step in the simulation is supposed to eliminate factions." He began.

"And?" I asked, nervous.

"First, you weren't supposed to take both of the objects. But you did so. The cheese was supposed to bring you to see if you could be of Amity and the knife was to stab the dog, which you did, but not when expect. You used the fact you knew that dog liked to be petted to not kill him the first time, which could be an Erudite reaction. But when you protect that little girl, you stab him, which showed Dauntless and Abnegation maybe a bit, with the fact you also gave her the cheese. Then, you didn't lie to the man in the bus, which is Candor and also Abnegation."

"Therefore… I don't have any faction?" I asked, scared.

"Well, it isn't that… I concluded that you have aptitude for Erudite, Dauntless, Candor and Abnegation." He whispered. "The people with this kind of results are called Divergent… But you must never tell this to anyone, do you understand?" he wondered, looking deep in my eyes. I nodded.

"So I could be in Erudite, Dauntless, Candor and Abnegation… But not in Amity." I mumbled.

"Yes. Usually, these kinds of people have the aptitude of only three factions, not four… This is even weirder." He continued. "You should go back home right now, to think of all this. It won't help you to wait with others."

"I have to tell my friends." I said.

"Remember; never tell anyone the results of your test. Never." He said seriously. I nodded before leaving.

….

The Choice ceremony. Today is the day when I'll choose my faction. Will I stay with my family while choosing Erudite like my brother? Will I become their enemy while choosing Abnegation? Will I keep saying the truth while choosing Candor? Or will I face dangerous situation with Dauntless?

I was waiting in the line of alphabetic order. Marcus, an Abnegation guy, was leading the ceremony. I looked to see Li Ming and Ling Yao, who will both past in the first. Irinushka, Gilbert, Socorro and Angelo were all near of each other's, in the A and B places, at the end of the line. Scoheen was nearer me, seeming as nervous as me. I looked back at Gilbert, his red eyes staring back at me. Gil was an albino; his white hair was standing in the crowd. He was right beside the guy with shiny hair that I saw at the aptitude test.

The test… So many results but only one choice! I know I won't choose Abnegation. I know that I'm too selfish for it. Candor, Erudite, Dauntless?

"Li Ming Wang." Said Marcus. LiMi walked toward the bowl and took the knife, sliding it across her palm. She closed her eyes and her blood fall on the glass of Candor.

The Erudite shook their head in disapprobation. LiMi joined the Candor. I remember when she always told the truth. She always did.

"Ling Yao Wang." Marcus continued. She chooses the Erudite. The twins sisters, the inseparable, now separate.

A Dauntless called James Tucker choose Candor. The only other transfer than LiMi for now.

"Scoheen Standish." Marcus called as he walked toward the bowl. Scoheen blood hit the water. Erudite.

"Ring Sakura." Said Marcus. I walked toward him. He gave me a knife. I slide it across my palm. Candor. Erudite. Dauntless. Glass. Water. Lit coal. My blood fell on the lit coal. I'm Dauntless.

I joined the others Dauntless while Marcus continued.

"Caleb Prior." An Abnegation. He walked toward the bowl. His blood mixed with the water of Erudite. Protestation scream come from the Abnegation while the Erudite smiled, satisfied. They'll have a surprise later….

"Beatrice Prior." continued Marcus, after the calm came back. Probably Caleb's sister. She choose Dauntless. Who seemed to be her father looked at her in disapprobation.

Later on, I heard "Irinushka Braginski." Iri. I remember the previous years, when her brother Ivan choosed Dauntless. Iri followed him, making the same choice. She walked toward me, standing behind me.

Then, "Peter Bondevik." I saw the Candor guy with shiny hair walked toward Marcus. The Abnegation man gave him the knife. He chooses Dauntless. Then, he stood beside me, at my right.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." Marcus continued. Gil. He walked toward the bowl, the knife sliding across his palm. Closing his eyes, his blood fell on the lit coals. He walked toward me, standing beside me, at my left. I slightly smiled at him, who smiled back.

"Socorro Avierdechi." said Marcus. Socorro walked toward the bowl, nervous. I knew what would be his choice. The Erudite will hate him afterward. He will be the one to make the ultimate betrayal to his faction, just like Caleb Prior. As a previous Erudite, he chooses Abnegation.

Protestation came from the Erudite. The satisfaction irradiate from the Abnegation when Socorro walked toward them. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was still my friend anyway.

"Angelo Anddoreta." continued Marcus, a smile on his lips. He was surely happy that Socorro chooses Abnegation. A few of other faction choose this one. Angelo finally decided to be from Amity.

All of us, separated. Li Ming in Candor. Ling Yao and Scoheen in Erudite. Socorro in Abnegation. Angelo in Amity. Me, Irinushka and Gilbert in Dauntless. Everything will change.

…

I followed the Dauntless initiates. We walked down the stairs. Then, I knew we would have to jump into the train, as all the native Dauntless did each morning. When I saw the train I shouted to anyone beside me "We have to jump in the train!". The native were already jumping in it before I finished talking. I saw Gilbert and Irinushka nodding, plus Peter, the Candor guy, who was surrounded by the ugly girl and the other boy. We jumped in. The only one to not jump in was Billy, a little ginger from Erudite. Myra tried to help him, but it was too late.

"You know, you shouldn't be with people as ugly as this." I mumbled to Peter, pointing to Molly (was that her name?) and Drew, the guy with who he was.

"I had no choice back in Candor." He responds, smiling. The guy looked so sweet! And I just wanted to pass my hand through his hair… They seem so soft! "Who would you recommend me then?" he continued.

"I could be your friend, no?" I answered, smiling. Damn! He was so cute!

"Yeah, why not? You're probably smarter than them anyway." He said.

"It's sure they won't shine by their intelligence." I replied. His smile grew wider as we shook hand.

"Yeah. They're better to do the dirty work that you don't want to do than anything else. I'm Peter, by the way." He answered. I laughed.

"Ring. And this is Irinushka and Gilbert, my friends." I respond.

"Nice to meet you all." Peter answered.

"Same for us." Replied Gilbert.

"Hope we can be friends." Added Irinushka.

"Sure we'll be." The Candor respond.

"We'll be way better than your previous friends!" I joked, as everyone laughed.

I don't regret to have choose Dauntless, finally.

**Sorry for the weird name. I like weird name and this is why I use them. And I invented Peter's surname. Just saying. It isn't is true one. **

**Review, please? XD See you next chapter! **


End file.
